I Never Told You Good Luck
by M14Mouse
Summary: Anibus finally got around to talking to Jack. Post Ending Part 1 and 2.


I Never Told You Good Luck

By: M14Mouse

Summary; Anibus finally got around to talking to Jack. Post Ending Part 1 and 2.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

((Anibus's POV))

Despite what my wife and Kat are saying, I am not avoiding him. For the past five months, I have been very busy with the rebuilding of the city and the commander center. I had rearrange squads and recruit new cadets. I had to reconnect with my wife after being separated from her for so long. I have a lot on my plate. As Kat point out to me, the B squad visits Jack almost weekly. They have a lot of their plates and they seem to find time to visit their friend.

About four months ago, my wife took the time to visit Jack. She was curious about him since B squad and SPD talks about him. From what she said, they hit it off. If she isn't at SPD, she is at the shelter helping Jack. It is quite strange. Jack is no longer a power ranger and yet he still quite influence around here. So much so that it was one of the disagreements I and my wife had last night. A disagreement caused me to think closely of my actions.

((Flashback))

"Jack is asking about you. I am sick and tired of coving for you. " My wife said as she puts new sheets on the bed.

"I have been busy with work. I don't have time to visit Jack." I said as I put my jacket on a hanger.

"That is a lie and you know it. You are avoiding him even when he visits SPD. Is it because he isn't a power ranger anymore?" She said. She and Jack asked for permission if he give a tour of SPD to the children. They would hope it would break the children out of the cycle of hate and angry that plagues the streets. I agreed it was a good idea. Beside, I couldn't say no to my wife or Jack for that matter.

"No, that isn't it." I said. She never calls me Anibus unless I am in trouble.

"Then what is it?" She said.

"I…" I said with confusion. Why am I avoiding him? I understood why he gave up his morpher. A little voice in the back of mind is nagging me and telling me that I am a liar. Am I mad of him for leaving? Or perhaps, I am disappointed and hurt that he didn't stay. I always thought he would make a fine commander. Someone to replace me when I retire but that is no excuse for avoiding him. I saw Jack as a son I never had. By avoiding him, I prevent myself from lashing out at him in hurt. I am a fool. He forge his own path without anyone help. He stood firmly in his beliefs even when others said otherwise. He still helps others without a morpher. I wouldn't be surprise if some of children under Jack's care become cadets and power rangers. A flash of pride enters my heart at that thought.

"You are right." I said with a sigh. My wife looks at me with surprise.

"I am a stubborn old dog and I know it hard for me to say I made a mistake. I plan to correct my mistake tomorrow." I said softly.

"Thank you." My wife said with a smile.

((End of Flashback))

Now, I am walking toward the shelter and trying to figure what I am going to say to him. Curious enough, there was a little girl standing in front of the door. Her black hair was in pigtails and she wore a shirt that was too big for her. Her arms were fold across her chest and her blue eyes stare at me.

" 'acky is at meeting. You can't come in now. Go bye-bye now." The little girl said in a serious voice.

"Ahh…but I need to see Jack if you please." I said softly. I didn't want to fright the child. I almost laugh at the way she said Jack's name.

"Nope, you have to wait until 'acky is done." The little girl said.

"Well, then while we are waiting. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" I said.

"My name is Sara. I am eight year old. My favorite color is white. My bestest friends are Carrie and 'acky." Sara said with a smile on her face.

Ahh…so, this is the famous Sara that my wife keeps talking about. She was the little girl who beat up a cadet because the cadet says Sky was a better leader than Jack. I believe the cadet had quite a time to explain to his friends why he was sporting a black eye. The child would make a fine ranger when she is older.

"Sara, is someone there?" A voice said from the door.

"Yup, it is a big blue doggy. He says he want to talk to you, 'acky." She said. Jack opens the door and steps back in surprise at my presence.

"Commander, is something wrong? Is someone hurt?" Jack said with a concern voice.

"No, I wish to talk, Jack." I said. Jack kneels down to Sara and smiles.

"Sara, why don't you help Ally with the cookies? They are coming right out of the oven." Jack said.

"Cookies!" Sara said as her eyes light up like a Christmas tree. She runs around Jack and into the shelter. My guess she ran toward the kitchen. Jack got up from the ground.

"Why don't you come in, Commander? It is better to talk inside." Jack said. I nod my head before stepping in the meeting area. It looks more like to me like a living room with the sofas, chairs, table, and a television in the corner. Papers cover the table and sofas.

"Sorry for the mess. We just had a meeting." Jack said as he cleans off the sofa. After he finish, he took a seat in one of the chairs across from the sofa. I took a seat on the sofa.

"So, what do need talk to me, Commander?" Jack said. He seems nervous and almost impatient with my presence.

"Please, Jack…I am no longer your commanding officer. Doggie will be fine now." I said.

"Old habits die hard, Com…Doggie." Jack said. I move uncomfortable in the chair. I have never been a big talker. I come here to say something. I need to get it out.

"I never told you good luck." I said. That wasn't a very smart thing to say.

"What? You came here to tell me that?" Jack said with a look of confusion on his face.

"I am sorry, Jack. My wife had point out that I have been avoiding you. Forgive an old dog for his mistake. I couldn't figure out why I was avoiding you. I had to think long and hard about it. Then I realize I was disappointed and hurt that you left. You were close thing I ever have as a son. Instead of telling you, I block you out of my mind. I am a soldier and I don't voice my opinions. I come to realize that life is short and I am a fool. I am proud of you, Jack." I said. I think I haven't talk that much in a while. I could felt a burden remove off of my shoulders.

"I…Thank you. I knew it was going to be hard to leave but I felt trapped as a ranger, Commander. I would miss everyone but being a ranger. I felt like I was lock up and couldn't get out. I didn't want to be a ranger but after, I saw Z getting her butt kick. I couldn't leave her. I couldn't leave her after I join either. I had to finish what I started because I am a man of word. I want to make sure Z was safe with you, Com…Doggie. I knew when this was finish. I was finish. I was going to leave. Ally offer me another chance to help others. I took it and I don't regret it." Jack said.

Silence fell between us. It was an odd silence that I couldn't understand.

"So, what now?" Jack said.

"I am no longer your commander as you are no longer my cadet. We are equals now. Perhaps, we should start from the beginning. I am Commander Anbius Crugger of SPD but my friends call me Doggie. Perhaps, you can show me around the shelter, Jack? My wife talks a lot about this place." I said.

"I am Jack Landers, former thief and red ranger. Your wife has spoken highly of you. I will be honor to show you around, Com…Doggie." Jack said with a smile.

My wife was right. I was avoiding Jack. I know why and now I can move forward.

The End

A/N: This fic is strange to me. I like it my own way. Blah…Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
